My Hunstman
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Snow,Eric,El Principe William y los enanos acampan en el bosque glaciado de nieve. Sin pensarlo Snow White se deja llevar por los deseos de su corazón. Lemmon. Eric/Snowy


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen,son de Universal Pictures,más la trama es muy mía. **

El sol escondido detras de las nubes llorando pequeños trozos de granízo nos avisó del mal clima.

Suspiré de frustración, angustia y ansias.

Mis piernas se movían, pero no las sentía.

Quería que esto terminara de una buena vez, mis pies estaban entumecidos, cada parte de mi cuerpo punzaba de dolor causado por moretones y rasguños leves pero acuciantes, el frío lo intensificaba aun más, miré hacia atrás donde los enanos nos seguían a mi, a Eric y al Príncipe William.

No tenían expresión y me reprendí por esperar más.

Gus había muerto, era agridulce, el se había asegurado de prometerme que no me dejaría y dentro de mi, una parte de su espíritu me acompañaba, la cremación de su cuerpo no borró el recuerdo invaluable que había dejado su alma noble.

Volteé de nuevo para encontrar a Eric mirándome con esos hechizantes ojos azules y curiosos que al segundo de percatarse sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Volvió a posar su mirada en el camino como si nada.

Fruncí el ceño extrañada e infatuada por mi protector.

Cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron, para bien o para mal, supe que este hombre iba a ser o mi muerte o mi salvación, por suerte fue la ultima y no pude estar mas agradecida...Sin embargo, algo me consternaba.

Desde el ataque de las tropas de Ravenna y la muerte de Gus, Eric se había vuelto más vulnerable a mi presencia, tampoco es como si yo le era indiferente.

Me miraba y se sonrojaba, rozaba mi cintura y se disculpaba toscamente, tal cual y como solía ser su osca y adorable forma de ser, esto me tenia nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo que los sentimientos ya infundados que tenia sobre el Príncipe William se fueran a las mazmorras del infierno por el hombre brusco y hermoso de ojos azules.

-¿Le parece bien que nos quedemos aquí, Princesa?-Sugirió el Príncipe William.

Dude por un momento al presenciar que los enanos se habían ido por un camino diferente.

-Ellos van a seguir hacia otra parte para cubrir más la zona. Así es menos probable que los hombres de la reina Ravenna nos tomen por sorpresa.-Explicó Eric calcinándome con la mirada.

El Príncipe William ignoró las palabras de Eric y siguió hacia donde reposaban tres grandes piedras a varios metros de nuestra posición. Le oí gritar algo como: ''Buscar leña''.

Se aventuró hacia los pinos moteados de nieve que aun no habían sido tocados por la mano cruel de la Reina, dejándonos a mí y a mi protector solos. Sentí sus ojos mirarme, mi cuerpo respondió a su llamado en un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, diluyendo mi sangre y usurpando el oxígeno de mis pulmones adoloridos.

-¿Tiene frío, _princesa_?-Preguntó el cazador frente a mi.

Se me hizo imposible no suspirar, su pecho fornido estaba a centímetros de mi, su boca reseca y rodeada por su barba varonil en contraste con todo su cuerpo emanando calor, era lo que tanto ansiaba.

Mi cazador no era un ideal, como lo había sido el Príncipe William.

El era un hombre de carne y hueso, con el misterio y silencio continuo que suele guardar alguien torturado por las sombras rencorosas del destino.

Por una parte bien invaluable de mi adolescencia, mi cuerpo y todo mi ser fue privado de experiencias buenas, donde la comida, el agua y la limpieza eran algo estratosférico para mí.

Confinada en la torre norte del castillo poco era lo que podía aprender, más de lo que mis buenos padres me habían inculcado.

Ése era el lazo que entrelazaba los destinos de nuestras vidas.

El dolor, la ignorancia y el nacer de una nueva esperanza llevándonos hacia el pronto renacimiento de la tierra muerta que pisábamos.

Pero ciertamente, quería saber más. Quería sentir que conocía al hombre real (No ideal) frente a mi.

-No tengo frio... ¿Eric...?-El me miró expectante, con el ceño eternamente fruncido.

-Dígame, _Princesa_.-Bufé en voz alta.

-Deja de llamarme así, _Eric_. Sabes mi nombre.-Le dije verdaderamente ofendida. Su mirada alternaba de mis labios a mis ojos como si no supiera que parte de ellos le parecía más fascinante.

-Lo consideraría un irrespeto a su posición.-Susurró bajando la cabeza.

Se me hizo una tarea difícil creer en sus palabras sin poder corroborar la verdad de sus ojos.

-¿Cuál posición? ¡Para el pueblo, al menos ahora, soy considerada una niña estúpida, una que desea acabar con su reina y que va a terminar muerta!-Explote.

Todos los nervios de mi cuerpo despertaron, toda la frustración de no saber el camino demente bajo la planta de mis pies recayeron en mi como hielo glacial en mi espina dorsal.

¿Y si no salía viva de esto? ¿Si los defraudaba a todos? ¿Si conseguía la muerte de_Eric_-Mi muerte me dolía poco a comparación de la imagen de mi amado cazador siendo atravesado y desangrado por la espada de Ravenna...Su risa demoniaca añejando la sangre de los valientes caídos...-y de el Príncipe William y de muchos más como recompensa a mis débiles intentos de salvar a mi reino? Ahora el fue el que replicó con un bufido.

-Eres _mucho más_ que eso...-Susurró. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus puños estaban adornados por venas sobresaliendo de su piel.

-¡No confían en mi, no creen en mi...Qué demonios voy a lograr si nadie cree en mi! -Grite.

De repente una de sus manos se poso en mi cintura y otra detrás de mi nuca sujetándome tan fuerte que sentí cada capa de su ropa de cuero, además de sus fuertes músculos sujetándome.

-¡_Yo_ confío en _ti_, _Yo_ creo en _ti_! Si supieras...Si tan solo _supieras_...La magnitud de mi fervor por ti...Eso bastaría para iluminar tu vida por completo.-El no me soltó en ningún momento, sus ojos refulgían de esperanza...Y amor...Sabia de ese sentimiento, esos ojos nublados de dulzura y decisión, porque también lo amaba.

Nos miramos por un largo tiempo mientras el resto de mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque y pegaba más mi figura a sus tonificados músculos producto de guerras y peleas pasadas.

Dios... ¡Es tan hermoso!.

-Eric...-El se apartó de mí inmediatamente y me miro asustado. Una gran parte de mi volvió al frio glacial que me proporcionaba el ambiente, en sus brazos mis penurias se me hacían desconocidas.

-Esto esta mal...Esto...Perteneces a la realeza, no tengo ningún derecho...-Puse un dedo en señal de advertencia y no pude evitar las palabras atascadas en un punto recóndito de mi lengua.

Una guerra entre hombres con diferentes ideales le emocionaba, pero le aterrorizaba amar a una mujer con un título de la realeza...Mi cazador era algo singular.

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo...Nadie carece de derecho a amar...Y juro por el alma de mi padre y mi madre que tu por encima de todos, y me disculpas el osadísimo atrevimiento, mereces ser el dueño de mi amor. Más que amarte, a enseñarme a pelear, me has enseñado algo mucho mas importante...A hallarte en medio de tal pesadilla cruel.-El abrió sus brazos a punto de lanzarse a mi cuando oímos unos pasos y volvimos a nuestra posición incómoda.

-¿Todo bien, Princesa?-Preguntó el Príncipe William confundido por la repentina ''repelencia'' existente entre el hombre frente a mi.

-Si... ¿Encontraste...?-Hice una morisqueta con las manos.

No sabía fingir mi vergüenza.

-¡Si! Síganme.-Le dio una mirada sospechosa a Eric y nos hizo seguir su camino.

Varias veces mi cazador se tambaleaba, pensé que sería producto del alcohol, pero cuando voltee a observarlo parecía que me devoraba el alma de un sopetón.

Nunca en mi corta vida alguien se había atrevido a hacer eso, a cortarme la respiración y a embrujarme con tan solo su presencia.

La obvia tensión en el ambiente se hizo mas densa, palpable, me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza aguantando las ganas de besarle y un gruñido sordo salió de su pecho de piedra tallada.

-Eric...-Susurre para mi misma.

De repente su cuerpo se quedo estático en la nieve, su expresión pensativa y sus labios reprimidos en una línea me causaron nervios.

-Príncipe William, será mejor que la princesa y yo acampemos en un lugar diferente-Dijo en tono grave.

El Príncipe William se volteó sorprendido pero un brillo curioso adornaba su cara.

-¿Para qué? Ya he encontrado un buen lugar.-Eric le sonrió, con el tipo de sonrisa sarcástica y arrogante que me irritaba, ciertamente, también tenía ese efecto en el Príncipe William.

-Exacto. Eres arquero y el lugar que escogiste esta justo en frente del único camino que lidera hacia estas montañas, puedes tener un ángulo certero y hacer guardia mientras cuido a la princesa de un posible atentado.-El Príncipe William quedó boquiabierto y asintió no sabiendo que hacer.

-Tienes razón, después de todo tu eres el que ha estado en más guerras que yo.-Se rió sin ganas y sus labios formaron una mueca dirigida a mí.

-Estaré a salvo, William.-El entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza pero se volteó hacia el camino desigual donde estaba la leña que había recogido.

Me quedé un buen rato viendo su capa volar en contra del viento.

De repente me sentía sola y el vacío en mi alma se hizo más grande, suspire y fije mi mirada en mi cazador, pero el no estaba.

Asustada seguí el rastro de sus pisadas frescas y le encontré entre tres piedras gigantes que formaban un triangulo amorfo.

Estaba acomodando leñas en el centro de nuestro lugar para acampar, sin saber qué hacer fui hacia el montón de ramas en el suelo agarrando diez de las piezas entre mis brazos, cuando me paré a ponerlas en la fogata él me las arrebató de las manos reprendiéndome con expresión alerta.

-Tengo que ayudarte.-Expliqué.

El negó rotundamente.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, _Snow_.-Me sonrojé al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, su voz ruda y tosca hacían mi nombre especial.

No evité que mis labios se torcieran en una sonrisa sincera, el tragó seco y se volteó a seguir montando la fogata. Luego de que el fuego se presentara para calentar el ambiente, Eric se sentó lejos de mí.

Algo (Muy) desilusionada me acomodé en la otra piedra y pensé en mi confesión, si bien yo me había sincerado diciéndole literalmente que lo amaba el aún no me había respondido con claridad, no sabía si lo haría pues no me hablaba desde el incidente y por supuesto...Yo no sería quien lo haría primero.

-Mi esposa Sarah murió en manos de la Reina.-Oírle me hizo saltar un poco de la impresión, por fin le miré pero el mantenía su vista bloqueada en la fogata llameante, sus ojos flameaban con la misma intensidad que el fuego.

Ya entendía el por qué de su profusa necesidad por el alcohol.

Después de todo, mi padre también había bebido más de la cuenta al morir mi madre...

-Yo venía de la guerra cuando la conocí, estaba agotado y lleno de rabia, sin embargo me aceptó...Ella era la única mujer a quien había amado...Me descuide un momento y me la arrebataron y volví a ser el mismo de antes, el que no amaba a nadie...-Unas lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas y sus ojos moteados de aquella solución salina por fin me miraron, no había mas que adoración en su expresión en conjunto con el amargo atisbo de sus lagrimas.

Era sumamente adorable que el me confiara sus penas, sin embargo lo bizarro fue que al contarmelo probé un poco de su amargura, era extraño saber que le había pertenecido a otra. Me daban celos.

-Pero llegaste tu y lo cambiaste todo, tu me recuerdas a ella, tienes un corazón puro y tan pronto como aprecie tu belleza y tu bondad me di cuenta de que tampoco merezco tu amor.-Se limpió las lagrimas con repentina rabia.

Sentí mis mejillas calientes, mis manos sudar y mis ojos retenerse en Eric.

Sin titubear me levante caminando apresurada, arrodillándome ante su cuerpo descomunal.

Arrullé su cara entre mis manos heladas, el cerró los párpados liberando aire invernal por su boca fina.

-Si me mereces, Eric.-Susurré poniendo mi frente contra la suya e imitando su moción de párpados quebré la distancia entre nuestras caras y le arrebate un beso de sus labios gélidos, eran dulces y fuertes en respuesta a mi iniciativa. Gemí sin querer cuando uno de sus brazos me atrajo más a su pecho por mi espalda, un gruñido reventó entre sus dientes y mordió levemente mi labio inferior.

-Te necesito...Perdóname...-Dijo mirándome sin pudor alguno, negué agitada y con mi vientre bajo palpitante, clamando por algo desconocido pero que sabía estaba presente.

Mi corazón amenazaba con explotar por las fuertes emociones que lo embargaban.

Ahora mi cazador fue quien me besó, sus labios clementes, calientes por nuestra temperatura creciente saboreaban mi boca, su lengua se adentro en ella y arquee la espalda cuando su mano se posó en mi espalda baja acercándola lentamente a uno de mis glúteos.

No quería abrir los ojos por miedo a que fuera un sueño, un sueño cruel y fútil, si lo era me daría esperanzas que no estaban ahí, eso destrozaría mi juicio y la visión de Eric en mi mente para nada lúcida, decidí desechar ese estúpido pensamiento negativo.

Era imposible que esto fuera mentira. Sus manos se sentían reales, se sentían cálidas contra mi piel blanquecina y jadeé recibiendo cada uno de sus besos insaciables rogando al cielo que fuera realidad, que por una vez en mi vida la injusticia no estrujara mi alma a su antojo.

Separamos nuestros labios exhalando el siempre presente aire invernal y nos miramos por un largo tiempo, sus manos ásperas recorrían la piel de mi cara, dejó varios besos en mis mejillas, en mi mentón, en mi frente y finalmente se detuvo cerca de mi oído, su respiración aún agitada susurraba palabras entrecortadas, dulces y demandantes.

-Eric...-El me calló usurpando mis labios y me cambió de posición, de modo que mi espalda se recostó a la piedra en donde él hace segundos estaba.

Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura ancha así como mis brazos acunaban su cuello, el seguía en su tarea y más abrasador que el mismo fuego candescente de la fogata su cuerpo me envolvía en el, era fácil para el hacerlo de lo pequeña de mi estatura en comparación a la de él, sentí un bulto duro entre sus piernas golpear mi vientre bajo, gemí repentinamente emocionada por volver a sentirlo de nuevo, moví mis caderas para tener mas contacto con esa parte de mi cazador, grande fué mi sorpresa cuando su beso se volvió mas demandante e impetuoso, su lengua rastrillaba contra mis dientes y lamía mis contornos.

Apretó con sus dos manos mis nalgas, de nuevo, haciéndome arquear la espalda.

-¿Confías en mi?-Preguntó liberándome de su adictiva boca más sus manos seguían apretando mis nalgas por encima de mi ropa, sus ojos azules eran el foco de mi atención, opacados solo por la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Me sentí orgullosa de ser la causante de los latidos frenéticos retumbando contra su pecho.

-Si, plenamente.-El bufó al oír mi respuesta.

-No sabes en lo que te has metido, _niña_.-Sonreí, estaba retando a toda regla.

-Sé lo que conlleva.-El levantó una ceja en señal de reprobación.

-_No_ lo sabes.-Sentenció. Y de su atenta mirada nació una emoción diferente a las anteriores...-Si eres _mía_ tendrás que alejar a ese maldito arquero de tu vida.-Me sorprendí por el tono posesivo y celoso en mi cazador.

-Es mi amigo y no lo voy a apartar de mi vida.-Dije con la rebeldía llenando mis venas.

El me agarró del cabello y aplastó mis labios contra los suyos, reclamándome como suya con cada latigazo caliente de su lengua.

Dejó un camino de saliva de mi mentón a mi cuello, beso esa zona hasta quedar explorada a su máxima expresión, succionó mi clavícula hasta dejar un punto rojo en mi piel moreteada y liberó una de sus manos quitándome el abrigo de pieles, quedándome solo en mi vestido rasgado, _cortesía_ de él y como pude recorrí su espalda ancha y sus hombros, tratando, sin triunfar, de quitarle sus ropajes.

-Aah-Gorgeó y se quitó el abrigo junto a su chaleco de cuero dejando su varonil pecho al alcance de mis manos ávidas por tocarle.

Las cicatrices de guerras recientes surcaban sus abdominales, mis manos se resbalaron por ellos siguiendo las marcas mientras oía los gemidos del cazador contra mi oído, en mi memoria no pude encontrar otro cuerpo mas hermoso ni otro hombre que me causara una seria revolución de hormonas.

-Estas tan caliente.-Susurré lamiendo su pecho.

El paro mis intenciones mirándome con desesperación, rasgó el vestido desde mis hombros y mis senos quedaron expuestos al frío endureciendo mis pezones al instante, los cuales cubrí con mis manos.

-No...-Gruñó quitando mis manos de ahí y reemplazándolas por las de el, mis senos abarcaban sus dos manos a la perfección.

-Eres...-El tragó seco, quedándose embelesado, acercó su boca a uno de mis pezones adoloridos por el frío y su lengua lamió el aro rosado, pasando por succionar la punta, mordiendo levemente.

Una onda de placer vibrante colmó mi espina dorsal.

-¡Aah, Eric!-Le dio el mismo tratamiento a mi otro seno, masajeando, lamiendo y acariciándolo.

Con cada toque me derretía más y mas en las sensaciones.

Mi corazón luchaba por mantener un ritmo, pero era imposible.

Mi vientre pulsaba, temblaba por segundos interminables y sentía mi vagina húmeda.

-Maldita sea.-Gruñó Eric subiendo mi falda para exponer los leggins de cuero que protegía mi parte baja.

El lo bajó hasta mis tobillos, parándose por los zapatos desgastados, los quitó de mis pies junto a la prenda de cuero y me miró de arriba abajo, su escrutinio me hizo estremecerme penosamente.

Mi mano se cernió por mi entrepierna en donde la humedad era abundante, cubriéndome de sus ojos acechantes.

Eric me arrebató la mano y la abrió e hizo algo que echo al abismo mi pena. Lamió de la palma una pequeña parte de mis fluidos, oí un gemido seco salir de su boca insaciable.

-Deliciosa.-Me miró directamente.

Amor, deseo, lujuria, anticipación se mezclaron en sus ojos de cielo despejado.

Atrapó mi labio inferior entre su boca y mordió sin ejercer fuerza.

Uno de sus dedos se metió dentro de mi vagina inundada, aullé de placer por el alivio que me causó, pero desee más de esa sensación y se lo dije con la mirada, mi cazador entendió y trazó círculos con su dedo, bombeando entre las paredes de mi interior.

Mi vista estaba nublada, mis sentidos estaban en la cúspide y mi cuerpo trataba de seguir el ritmo desigual de mi pobre corazón latiendo por un solo propósito en este momento.

Sacó su dedo de adentro y cuando iba a protestar sus manos me impulsaron más hacia la piedra y sorprendida vi como su cara se enterraba en mis vellos íntimos.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Dios mío...!-Solté un grito ahogado al sentir la lengua de mi cazador hacer un trazo profundo y recto por todo la vulva hasta alcanzar un punto exacto en donde los nervios se concentraban.

Cuando toco esa parte introdujo un dedo y luego dos mas dentro de mí. La abrumadora combinación fue demasiado y mis rodillas temblaban guindadas sobre sus hombros, mis manos enredadas en su cabello aumentaron la fuerza cuando una presión fulminante arrasó mi vientre, grité su nombre entre la agonía. Mi cerebro se desconectó y sufrí los estragos de la frenética guerra entre los dedos y la boca de mi cazador, mi vientre pulsaba y ahorcaba sus dedos untados en humedad y la esencia de mi explosión repentina que me dejó mareada.

Me quedé viendo la forma tan sensual en la que su boca tomaba todo lo que había dejado ese meteorito súbito.

Se apartó y sus pantalones cayeron abrazando la nieve.

No quise ver lo que había revelado la ausencia de su última prenda, pero traicioneros, mis ojos se arrastraron hasta ver dos sacos de piel arrugada bajo una gran virilidad cubierta en venas y una gota adornando el pico del mismo, todo estaba rodeado por vello rubio, como el cabello de su cabeza.

Era la primera vez que veía la hombría de alguien y me agradaba saber que era la de mi cazador.

Tuve la decencia de mirarlo a la cara y verlo curvar sus labios en una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto sin un ápice de vergüenza.

-Yo...ah.-Exhalé aire tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía, pero mis logros fueron nulos.

Una idea surco mi mente y la tome por las riendas.

Si el me había dado una gratificación mayor yo también quería complacerlo. Así que me acerque más a el, liberando el peso de mis piernas de sus hombros anchos y lo besé en los labios, delineándolos con mi lengua, probando mis jugos y su saliva, el gruñó cuando tomé entre mi mano su hombría y lo apreté un poco. Me di cuenta de que el olor de nuestros cuerpos era diferente, me abrumaba un aura casi nebuloso y vicioso, junto al olor almizclado del flujo entre mis piernas y su pecho de aroma masculino.

-¡Mierda...!-Gimió contra mi boca y empezó a empujar sus caderas y mi mano siguió el movimiento, de arriba a abajo.

Dejé de besarlo y bajé mi cara hasta tener la punta de ese gran mástil en mi boca, mis rodillas cedieron al instante. Un poco de líquido cayó en mi paladar, el sabor no era molesto pero no había nada con lo que pudiera compararle, así que lo lamí curiosa por probarle de nuevo, los dedos de mi cazador engancharon un gran mechón de mi cabello, su boca soltaba improperios y maldecía.

Mi lengua circuló por toda su longitud hasta llegar a las dos bolsas de piel suave, cuando las apreté un poco entre mis dedos los muslos de Eric convulsionaron y gimió entre una respiración agitada.

Se veía imposiblemente perfecto cuando le proporcionaba placer.

Quise continuar pero mi cazador me levantó la cara con sus manos callosas y calientes, murmurando un juramento antes de apoderarse de mi boca.

-Snow...Esto va a doler un poco, pero antes de que te des cuenta se esfumará esa sensación.-Me dijo sobando mi cabello dulcemente.

Por inercia abracé sus caderas con mis piernas y la punta de su masculinidad quedó frente a mi entrada.

Suspiré al cielo y estrujé su cabello entre mis dedos.

De un solo empujón su miembro se adentro en mi vagina, de donde empezó a surgir un dolor soportable pero bastante molesto.

Mi cazador besó la piel bajo mis ojos para limpiar las lágrimas fugitivas.

-Maldita sea...-El no se movió. Permaneció así por bastantes segundos u horas (el tiempo era lo de menos) hasta que salió y volvió a entrar lo que causo un _splash _entre nuestras intimidades.

Mi vagina lo recibió gustosa y empecé a sentir como la tensión entre mis paredes volvía un animal a mi cazador.

-Maldición... ¡Aaah!-Gruño.

Sus manos se aplastaron en mis nalgas, embistiéndome y mordiendo mi cuello en el proceso.

Lamí la piel debajo de su oído, gimiendo sin reservas, esto pareció colmar su juicio y su rapidez y fuerza aumento considerablemente.

El choque entre nuestras pieles era seco, constante...Abrumador.

Mis pulmones luchaban por oxigeno.

-Sé _mía_-Me pidió tocando un punto muy sensible en mi sexo.

Ahí fue el momento en el que dejé a mi cuerpo volar y caer en picado hacia el calor infernal entre mi cazador.

Sus embestidas cesaron, de inmediato sentí algo espeso resbalarse por mis muslos.

-Te amo, Snow.-Logró decir mi cazador entre cada exhalación apresurada.

Le mire a los ojos, sorprendida, agitada y necesitada de aire.

Esta vez sí vi que era la pura verdad.

-Yo...Te amo.-El asintió sonriendo, enamorando mi alma en el proceso.

-Ya lo sé.-Me besó y otro ritual de pasión surgió de la unión entre nosotros.

**FIN**

**Ya había subido esta historia pero decidí editarle algunos horrores ortográficos jejeje Si les gustó dejen reviews,sino también ;) **


End file.
